User blog:MegaSmiley/Kirika Nyoka
Kirika Nyoka is based on the user KiriTakuyokai "Do you know how hard it is to get snakes on a plane?" ~ Kirika when asked how she brings her snakes on her travels 'Appearance' Kirika wears a black & purple robe and has a purple ponytail. Kirika is always accompanied & embraced by her snakes. She has the Violet Fangs face but I erased the eyebrows cause those looked stupid :U 'Personality' Kirika is a traitorous & dangerous woman who will backstab even her employeers if she has too. Kirika prefers the company of snakes over other people which is why she demands to work alone but there are a few rare people she has an interest in which always stem either from their immense power or cause she has a romantic interest in them with who she won't mind working togheter. Obviously the ones with immense power she wants to make her servants to help in her plan & the romantic interest should be obvious why she wants to work with that person. 'Backstory' Kirika lived in the jungle of some weird desolate country where her trib'e '''lived by the law of "Only the strong survive" so when it turned out Kirika had caught a disease as a baby the tribe forced her out into the jungle to basically die. However in the depths of the jungle she met a mysterious old woman who seemed to be some kind of shaman who was accompanied by a countless number of snakes. The old woman cured Kirika of her disease and left her alone in a cave with a monstrously large snake who cared for her like a mother figure. After growing up and learning the way to control the snakes she went back to her tribe and murdered everyone there... Now Kirika has left the jungle with her snakes to unleash them on to mankind to look for strong allies aswell as the ideal person to serve as her husband to control the world with. 'Power' Kirika is a haze user who uses illusions to control her snakes with. Kirika is a villian who mostly fights with the Varia & Interns. 'Moveset: '''LMB: ''"Go forth snake" '' Kirika commands 1 of her snakes to lunge forward dealing low damage to the enemies when hit but also poisoning them for medium damage over a period of 3 seconds. E: ''"My finest Snek" '' Kirika commands a Snek to go forth and attack the enemy for medium/high amounts of damage. R: ''"Snake Pit" '' Kirika commands a snake to lunge forward, When it hits an enemy a large amount of snakes encircle the enemy in a large cylinder shaped cage. The enemy is stuck in this cage for 2 seconds and takes high damage during this. F: ''"Mother Snake" Kirika creates a medium/large sized ritual circle infront of her with glowing purple inscribtions. After 2 seconds an enormous snake emerges upwards from the circle then going back down again causing very high damage to enemies hit. 'Alternate moves: "Healing Venom" - ''Kirika commands a snake to lunge forward and upon hitting an allie "poisons" them causing them to heal some amount over a period of 3 seconds. 'Trivia - "Nyoka" is Swahili for "Snake" (according to Google) - Has an interest for Xenon but it's uncertain wether it's for power or love. Category:Blog posts